


Oskar

by baisley



Series: Dagcup-verse [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bears, Dragon babysitter, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Making Friends, Picnics, Post Mpreg, Toddler, Trans Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisley/pseuds/baisley
Summary: Tyra brings home a new friend. Unfortunately for her fathers, it’s far from a dragon.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Dagcup-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Oskar

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made this. Just a self-indulgent side project while I work with my other fics. 
> 
> No Beta!

“Okay, bud, I think that just about fixed it.” Hiccup held up the prosthetic tail to the Night Fury, who only grumbled.

“Yeah, love the reaction. I mean this just helps you to fly or something, nothing to get excited about,” he muttered as he attached the fin to the dragon. “Alright, there you go. Just a minute ago you were whining about your squeaking tail and now you couldn’t care less.”

Toothless warbled something that sounded suspiciously like a ‘blah blah blah’ and stood on his fours to stretch.

Hiccup shook his head with a fond sigh.

“Knock, knock, Pabbi you in there?” A familiar voice came from the entrance of the smithy.

“Pabbi you dere?” Another voice cutely echoed. Hiccup was grinning and walking to the source before he knew it.

He rounded the corner and saw his husband with a basket and their daughter in his arms. Dagur spotted him first and grinned; he bounced Tyra to get her attention. “Hey, look there he is.”

She snapped her head to his direction, braided brown locks whipping around with her, and she squealed. “Daddy, down! Want down, _peas_!”

Dagur chuckled and set her down, where she instantly ran as fast as her chubby legs could to him. The sun was in her smile and she squealed loudly as Hiccup scooped her up and cuddled her close.

“Aw, you miss me so much, baby?” He kissed one soft chubby cheek and pressed his nose on her skin to smell the scent of honey, fresh grass and something he could only possibly describe as pure _baby_.

“Yah! Miffs you a lots!” She exclaimed with her cute lisp, hugging her chubby arms around his neck. “Daddy too!”

“Oh?” Hiccup rose his brow at Dagur, a teasing grin on his lips. “Is that true, Daddy? You missed me too?”

Dagur rolled his eyes. “Don’t be silly.” He stepped up and wrapped his arms around his small family. Hiccup accepted the kiss with a hum. “Of course, I did.”

The two were separated by Toothless, who nudged himself between them and rubbed his scaly head against Hiccup’s chest, uttering a soft coo, completely ruining their moment. He bopped his wet nose on Tyra’s legs, clearly seeking attention.

“Toofy!” Tyra held her hands out to the Night Fury. 

“Oh, so that’s how it is, huh? You get all cuddly with her, but with me you’d rather nap.” Nevertheless, he placed Tyra on Toothless’ back, knowing he wouldn’t drop her; he never had before.

With Tyra occupied, Hiccup took the chance to wrap his arms around Dagur’s shoulders, his own thick arms embracing his waist. “So, what’s the plan today, chief?” Hiccup said with a grin.

“Weelll, Tyra wanted to have a family picnic in the forest.” He brought up the basket to show him. “She even helped me make the food.”

“Yah! I help Daddy. I cook!” Tyra piped in, catching their conversation. “Let’s go pic-a-nik, Pabbi!”

Hiccup chuckled. “Well, whatever the lady wants.”

“Yay!”

Hiccup locked the smithy before he took Dagur’s arm and walked to their destination. Toothless, with Tyra happily on his back, followed them at a leisurely pace. He could hear her babble to an ever patient Toothless, who gave the occasional grunts and coos of acknowledgement.

They walked to a forest path just behind their home that led to a clearing on a cliff. It was a place that they frequently visited for picnics not only for its perfect view of the sunset, but there was a smooth flat rock that laid conveniently there that they rested on.

Dagur laid out the food that consisted of some chicken legs, burly cakes and honeycakes. Hiccup felt his stomach rumbling, reminding him that lunch was an hour ago and he was starving.

“Me and Daddy make dis!” Tyra proudly exclaimed.

“Yeah, and you were the best little helper, weren’t you?” Dagur cooed, softly rubbing her head so not to disturb the braids he worked hard on.

“Yah!”

“I guess Pabbi’s gotta say thank you, huh?” Hiccup mused. “Because you made all these yummy food for us?”

“Yah, say thank you.” Tyra nodded happily. “Me and Daddy”

“Alright.” He leaned down and kissed his daughter’s cheek. “Thank you, Tyra.” Then Dagur’s. “And thank you, Daddy. Now let’s eat. I’m _starving._ ”

Hiccup reached for the honeycakes immediately, but a hand gripped his wrist and he whined as a chicken leg was forced on his hand.

“No, Pabbi! Fo’ later!” His daughter was quick to scold him.

“Yeah, Pabbi. Go tell him what he did wrong, Baby T.” Dagur grinned impishly at his husband, Hiccup threw a weak glare.

“He-he try eatin’ da cakes befo’ eatin’ food.” She had that that know-it-all pose that toddlers seemed to have; she imitated that look of disappointment that she definitely picked up from him. Nose scrunched from her frown and a crease between her brows, Dagur liked to tell him how much that look reminded him of Hiccup, then the rest was all Dagur.

“Naughty! Pabbi, you naughty!” Tyra knew you were only allowed to have cakes after eating your food.

“Alright, alright,” Hiccup sighed. He took a bite from his chicken leg, he hummed with pleasure at the wonderful flavour.

Marrying a berserker sure does have its perks. Among the other million things Hiccup could list, one notable is that he hasn’t eaten bland food in _ages_.

They ate merrily. Hiccup and Dagur listened to their daughter’s enthusiastic telling of her day; from playing with her cousin Ragnar to proudly mixing the honeycake batter for the picnic, Tyra made sure that not a single detail was missed. She revelled in her fathers’ attention.

They finished they food and the small family enjoyed each other’s company. Hiccup was listening to Dagur’s ideas for a new stables and perches on the northside of the island when he spotted a head of brown hair and a sleek black figure attempt to sneak off.

“Ah-ah! Where do you think you’re going?” Hiccup said, leaning back to get a better view of the two that stood comically at a stop.

Two guilty faces turned to him, then Tyra’s face turned determined. “We play over dere!” She pointed to a space near the tree line.

“Are you telling me or asking me?” He rose a brow.

“Askin’?” She looked innocently at him.

He rolled his head to Dagur, who was trying to hold back a snicker. “What do you think, Daddy?”

She turned her pleading face to Dagur. Hiccup had no doubt that she learned that from Toothless, who was also sporting that pleading look.

“Daddy, Daddy please!” And, oh, that was a lip wobble.

Dagur melted like Hiccup knew he would and voiced his permission. Tyra cheered and Toothless bounced in response to her excitement, a gummy smile on his face.

“But don’t go in the forest!” He called after her waddling figure. “Toothless, keep an eye on her, please.” Said dragon warbled and bounded after the little girl.

Hiccup sighed, watching them. “She used to never want me to go out of her sight, now she’s sneaking off to play.”

He felt himself be pulled to his husband’s side while he sulked. He felt the press of warm lips to his cheek and again, and again, he couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“What are you doing?”

“Just filling up my ‘kissing husband’ count.” Another one at the corner of his mouth.

Hiccup laughed and bumped his shoulder with his, making his husband pull back and smile at him. They settled and relaxed against another, enjoying the closeness and peacefulness in the moment.

They watched their daughter roar and chase around Toothless with her arms flapping like wings; there were wonky twigs that she probably shoved in her hair to resemble horns, and her belt was the other way around, so the loose end trailed behind her like a tail. They both chuckled at the scene.

“You know, I think she might just grow up to be a dragon with how much time she spends with them,” Dagur teased. “I think she might appreciate _another playmate_.”

“Nah, she’s fine. She’s got Ragnar! And us and Heather, Astrid, and mom and dad,” Hiccup shook his head, the implication flying over his head.

Dagur chuckled and twined their fingers, making Hiccup look questioningly at him. “No, I meant a playmate that _we_ can give her.”

The redhead had a full view of Hiccup’s face shifting into realization at his innuendo and promptly flush, cheeks lightened with red and making his cluster of freckles more prominent.

“A-Another one? You want one more?” Hiccup stammered then his voice squeaked, “A baby?”

“Well, I did mention I wanted a big family before,” Dagur mused.

“You did mention that…” He did remember Dagur mentioning it when they were courting. It felt like a long time ago.

“Hey, it’s just me dreaming. If you don’t want to, I’m okay with that.” Dagur smile at him softly. Hiccup remembered him saying that too and he hadn’t mentioned it until today. “I’m happy with you and Tyra. You guys are everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

Though Hiccup felt all sorts of warm things in his belly hearing that, he also felt something tug at his heart.

“No, I… I kind of want that too,” Hiccup said softly. He saw Dagur’s eyes widened. “I mean, I was just whining about Tyra growing up, but… I like it. Kids to take care of and watching grow, hugs and kisses from babies every day, first everythings.” He was warming up quickly to the idea, and he could already picture those scenes with little red- and brown-haired kids with Dagur’s eyes and maybe a face full of freckles.

“Sorry if I was hogging your dream, I’m kind of warming up to it.” He smiled sheepishly.

He noticed his husband’s eyes were glassy and he was smiling at him so wide it looked like it could split his face into two. Hiccup’s smile softened and he wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed his temple.

“It’s fine. I’m fine, you’re fine you… you’re _great_.” His voice was a bit wobbily as he tucked himself in Hiccup’s arms. “You really mean it?”

“Well, yeah. I kinda like having a baby in my arms, you know, and aside from the diaper changing and no sleep everything about them is just about perfect.” He grinned saucily. “Besides, making a baby is the fun part.”

Dagur flushed, but Hiccup could tell he was happy. He could feel his smile hiding in the crook of his neck.

After a while of cuddling and nonessential chatter, Dagur deemed it time to go home. They packed their things and Hiccup fetched Tyra and Toothless. It was easy to spot the black dragon amidst the greenery; Toothless was perched on a stone, looking at the trees.

Hiccup found his attention captured by Tyra, who’s front end was shuffling behind a bush, and her back end poking out.

“Tyra, I said not in the forest,” Hiccup sternly called.

His daughter let out a squeak and pulled back from the bush, leaves sticking to her dishevelled hair. She looked every bit of a guilty toddler: bottom lip out and looking big, guilty green eyes at him.

“I sowwy.”

Hiccup sighed and crouched down to her level, fingers caressing her cheek. “Obey Pabbi, okay? Don’t do it again.”

“Okay. Sowwy.” The brown-haired chief picked her up in his arms, stood and kissed her cheek.

“I forgive you. Now, come on. It’s home time, and Daddy’s waiting for us.” He began to walk back to Dagur, but not before glancing at the shrubbery and bushes with furrowed brows, wondering what had lured Tyra to the tree line, yet kept Toothless at a distance.

Hiccup would later shrug off the strange occurrence, finding Toothless acting normally; had there been any danger or threat, he would have no problem showing his agitation, but everything seemed fine. The Night Fury had taken to his baby-sitting duties once more and was keeping an eye out on Tyra just outside the back of their house.

The sound and smell of Dagur cooking, the warm glow of the fireplace and Tyra’s distant cries of joy was a soothing combination to the dragon rider, who was lazing on the sofa, atop a soft cushion of fur. Hiccup was completely content.

That was, of course, the moment the pots crashed, and chaos ensued as Dagur’s yell echoed in their home. 

Hiccup bolted up and near tripped to his feet as he rushed to the kitchen. He bumped right to Dagur’s back as he was blocking the entrance, Tyra clutched protectively in his arms.

“What?! What is it!” Hiccup’s frantic yells died down and he turned pale at the sight before him in the kitchen.

A massive bear easily towered over them as it rested its front paws on the table and was gobbling up what remained of their dinner. Hiccup knew that even if it stood on all fours it would reach to his chest. It didn’t mind them at all as it happily devoured the whole roast chicken.

“Oh Thor, that’s a bear.”

Dagur gave him an incredulous look, as if saying ‘great work! I would never have figured!’

“In our _house_ -”

“Hiccup…”

“There’s a _bear_ in our _house_. Why are you not freaking out or grabbing your axe? Dagur, _there’s a bear in our_ -”

“Hiccup, I heard you the first time.”

Now it was his turn to send him an incredulous look.

“Okay, so then you can tell me why you haven’t chased it away yet? Where the hel is Toothless? I’m going to go get him and let him take care of it.”

“Noooo!” Tyra cut in with a whine. Her face was scrunched in displeasure at Hiccup’s words and she was flailing her arms to be put down, but Dagur refused to let her down in the presence of the large predator. “Thass mah frend!”

As if called, the bear perked at the sound of Tyra’s voice and pulled away from the table with a grunt. It began to lumber over to their direction. Hiccup pulled Dagur and Tyra back in his panic. It paused at their sudden movement, beady black eyes staring at them.

“Alright, we’re going. We’re sleeping at Astrid and Heather’s,” Hiccup whispered quickly, tugging Dagur away from the scene.

Toothless suddenly pushed the back door open with his head and strolled in the kitchen as if all was right in the world. To Hiccup’s bewilderment, the Night Fury came up to the great bear and rubbed his head against the bear with a purr.

“Oh, so it’s friendly.”

Dagur’s head snapped to him, eyes wide and an incredulous look on his face. “Really? That’s all it takes?”

“Down, Daddy. Is mah fend!” Dagur hesitantly put her down.

“Careful, okay, honey?” His warnings were ignored as she instantly walked to the bear, who lowered its head for her to pet.

“Oska’! You come play!” Tyra joyfully exclaimed as she continued to pat the bear, now apparently named Oskar.

The two fathers had a moment of tense silence as they watched the interaction. But as the bear didn’t attack, nor had Toothless shown any aggression, they calmed, but still watched the scene, dinner forgotten.

“How in all the realms did she manage to find a bear?” Dagur asked, scratching his head. “How did it even manage to get in in the first place?”

Hiccup shrugged, but briefly remembered Tyra’s rummaging in the bushes earlier. But one thing did bothered Hiccup during the whole event.

“What kind of name is Oskar?” Hiccup asked lowly at his husband.

“What kind of name is Toothless?” Dagur retorted with a snort.

“Hey!” Hiccup pushed his shoulder playfully.

The bear was now on the floor with its belly up, imitating Toothless, and the little girl laughed at their antics. Hiccup smiled at the sight, something that his husband noticed.

Dagur uttered a resigned sigh. “Well, I guess it’s here to stay. Unless we want a crying and mopey baby for the next few weeks.”

The brown-haired Viking chuckled. “Well, you did say she needed another playmate.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Hiccup laughed. “This is definitely what you meant.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Prompts are welcome!


End file.
